hall_of_ocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Modern Mr. Luxury
Modern Mr. Luxury is a character that plays as the protagonist of a certain amount of series. He is characterised by his classic suit and his love of Video games too. Backstory Modern Mr. Luxury is an ordinary child, living in Forest #113, the largest forest in the world, but, it's also his forest, because of the way he controls it. He has his own house which, let me tell you, is the largest house ever, costing around $395,390 to build, why? It's because before, the house was in development and when it was finished, nobody bought it, because it was way overpriced, but, he stepped in and paid, so, it was his house. The House wasn't on its own, it had an upper vault, a lower vault, a garage, a fortress, and a Thunderstorm Repellant. On May 3rd, he went outside, and there, he saw a High Precipitation Supercell, which spawned an EF-5 Tornado, which did not impact his house, later that day, he played on his NES, playing Contra, he realized the game is Very Difficult as hell, he claims a power-up, then, he wastes it as he gets hit by an enemy, but, he did not give up. Then, on May 18th, he sees a figure, which was actually Classic Mr. Luxury, Modern gives him a well-deserved handshake and takes him to Modern's house, Classic was shocked at the size of the house. Then, one day later, both Classic and Modern were shocked, because there was a Cumulonimbus Cloud hovering over them, Classic tells him; "Look, let's go inside.", Modern replies; "Well? Why not?" in a neutral manner. On May 20th of the same year, he finds a rat in his house, instead of using a mousetrap, he decides to use his Snub Nosed Smith and Wesson Model 686 and fires it at the rat, instantly killing it. Classic says; "That's a really good idea of getting rid of the rats.", Modern replies; "Thanks." Later, Modern got rid of all the rats in the house with his Power Gun, which was set to Laser Gun, which set out one really long laser beam. One day later, both decided to play Co-op, that game was: Super C (Super Contra). They loved the Video game because it introduced an overhead display, rather than using Psuedo 3D segments like the original game. Then, 3 days later, he and classic both do a Voice Chat while using VMware Workstation 15 Player. Then, both of them saw a secret base, they were shocked that this house was built on top of a base. to come... Personality Modern Mr. Luxury has a neutral personality, because he lives on his own, with his Classic self, because he likes his house so much that he'll keep it. Quotes "So, what shall we do?" - His line when he's bored. "Umm... let's see..." - His line when he sees something. "AAAHHHH YOU (Censored) (Censored) PIECE OF (Censored)!" - His Cluster F-Bomb. "Yeah Right..." - When he disagrees. "The hell was that?" - When he hears something strange. "Ah Cool!" - When he agrees. "Well umm... I don't know" - When he doesn't know about it. Trivia * He is one of the Versions of Mr. Luxury, the other being Classic Mr. Luxury. * He can be quite angry at some point. * Surprisingly, he has 10 F-Bombs, half of them being Cluster F-Bombs. * If you don't know, he's the only character to use many guns. Favorite Video Games * River City Ransom / Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari / Street Gangs * Contra / Kontora / Probotector * Super C / Supa Kontora / Probotector II * Sonic The Hedgehog * Michael Jackson's Moonwalker Favorite Movies * Predator (1987) * Commando (1985) * The Terminator (1984) * Downfall (2004) * Moonwalker (1988) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Males